Cooking Lessons
by Wolfsnivy700
Summary: Iris helps Cilan cook dinner. Lamest summary ever. Will contain hints of Wishfulshipping. ONE-SHOT


**So this is just a short one-shot about Iris and Cilan. The funny thing is, I'm not much of a Wishfulshipper, but I'm having a shipping fever, so...I will continue my Ikarishipping story, I just did this for my shipping needs, so...**

It was a warm autumn afternoon. Ash had just beat the Virbank Gym, and Cilan was planning a big meal to celebrate. They were camping out in a forest near the city, and Ash and Iris were sitting by a tree, playing with their Pokemon. Cilan had got his cooking supplies set up, but was wondering how he was going to prepare the big meal he had planned, taking into account Ash and Iris's eating habits. He was going to have to make a lot of food. Even with his most trusted cooking partner, Pansage, it would take quite a while. He finally came to a decision.

"Iris," he called. "Can you come over here?" He watched as the violet-haired twelve year old girl sprint towards him, after promising her Pokemon that she'd be back.

"Yes, Cilan?" she asked. "What it it?"

"I'm preparing a big celebration dinner for Ash's victory at the Gym," he explained. "And I need some help. I don't want to ask Ash after his battle."

Iris groaned. "Do I have to?" When CIlan nodded, she added, "I don't know anything about cooking."

"I'll help you," Cilan said, patiently. "I'll give you only simple tasks. It would just be helpful to have an extra pair of hands." Iris decided to help out, seeing that it wouldn't be that difficult with his help.

"Your first assignment is to brown the meat in this pan," Cilan said, explaining to Iris what to do. She did it quickly with no problem.

"Next, I need you to keep an eye on this pot. When the water boils, add the noodles. Stir them until they're tender," Cilan said, next. Iris laughed.

"You sound like the instructions on a make your own pasta box!" she commented. She handled that job perfectly as well.

"Okay," Cilan said to Iris. "I need you to slice these berries into thin slices with this knife. Put them into that bowl.

He turned around to complete some tasks of his own, but when he heard no sounds of the knife against the cutting board, he turned around. Iris was staring at the berries, blankly, holding the knife gently in her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-don't exactly know how to use a knife, okay?" she said, embarassed. "I'm used to crushing berries for remedies, not slicing them for dinners!"

"Is that all?" Cilan asked, brightly. "OKay, so you place your hand on this end- no not that end, you'll cut your fingers off- and grab the knife-" He placed his hand on Iris's to help her slice the berries. He glanced over, to see that her cheeks had turned slightly red when his hand had touched hers. This was little of a surprise to Cilan, who had identified her crush on him a while back. But he decided to ignore this, and help her slice the berries.

"Slice them pretty thinly-there you go- and you try this next berry yourself. Look how great you're doing!" he encouraged.

Finally, dinner was finished. "Dinner time!" Cilan called, and Ash and all the Pokemon came dashing towards the table.

"Man, am I hungry!" Ash said, excitedly as Cilan set plates of steaming food in front of him. Iris dished all the Pokemons' food.

They all chatted like good friends through dinner and dessert, until they were frinished. Ash and Iris decided to go back up to the hill.

"Iris," Ash said, slyly. "I saw your face when Cilan was holding your hand back there. You like him, don't you?"

"I-I don't know," Iris stammered. "He's way older than me."

"Three years," Ash corrected. "There are more awkward age differences. What I'm saying is, if you like someone, go for it, before someone takes them away." He ended the sentence with a sad face.

"Ash?" Iris asked. "Did...that happen to you?"

Ash smiled, weakly. "Ah, it was just an old friend of mine. Don't worry about it."

Iris walked down the hill, and helped Cilan clean up the dished. "Iris, I'd like to thank you for your help," he said, gratefully, smiling at her. "You did great."

"Thanks," Iris said, happily. "I'll do it again, anytime, gladly."

Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
